My Hero
by XxIzzy95xX
Summary: When 10 teens find out they have powers and are all somehow connected there is bound to be trouble, love and lots of drama. Couples: Troyella, Zekepay, chaylor, jelsi. Rated M for later chapters. Co-written with XxAsh95xX.
1. A new beginning

**Disclaimer: i own nothing I don't own High school musical (or the charachters)or heroes.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_5 year old Gabriella Montez sat on her bed crying listening to her father who was in some kind of rush..._

_"Gabby, you promise never to take this necklace off, no matter what happens". Her father told her._

_All Gabby could do was nod, her mother was downstairs, also crying, and telling him not to leave._

_Gabby didn't understand why he was leaving, but understood that it had something to do with the scary men downstairs, there was lots of yelling and the men said if her daddy didn't go with them he would hurt gabby and her mother._

_"Daddy why are you leaving? what's the necklace for?" She asked touching it._

_"There is no time i have to leave, just do what i say and don't forget me."_

_"Please don't go daddy" Gabby said tears coming to her eyes he kissed her forehead and left._

_

* * *

_

**Now (11 years later)**

**Gabby's POV**

I started walking up the steps to my new high school, its called east high my mum transferred us here to Albuquerque she said that we used to live here when i was little, before dad left...

I was rudely interrupted by a boy with ridiculously large hair and his loud friends, i could tell they were popular, so i tried to walk around them as i Knew i would be labeled a geek, because I prefer to spend my time in the library instead of getting drunk at a I tried to ignore them, one boy caught my eye. He had sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes. knowing i wouldn't have a chance with him i kept my head down.......Accidently bumping into a football jock.

Shit, I blew my cover.

Oh, I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to... He interrupted me by shoving me into a locker and said "If you do that again, you will be".

So i kept my mouth shut, just as the blue eyed guy and his friends stepped in front of me.

"Drake, would you mind stepping away from her?" The blue eyed boy said his voice sounded amazing.

"Bolton, would you mind just pissing off? can't you see I'm busy?" Drake said.

Getting lost in my thoughts again, as i do, i thought, Bolton... Isnt that a weird first name? Why are they standing up for me? They must think i'm someone else...

But all the boys seemed to start crowding around the drake boy, while a tall brown eyed, blond haired girl who obviously adored everything pink and sparkly, took me away and asked me if I was alright.

well, no not really, i had just been shoved against locker, by a massive, 'hard' guy, but I said yes anyway.

A small mousy girl walked towards us and asked what home room i had next. Looking on my sheet of paper, I said "Mrs Darbus... Im Gabriella by the way".

"OMG, we all have her too... Im sharpay, Sharpay Evans." The blonde said.

"My name is Kelsi, welcome to East High!" The small mousy girl said.

By this time all the others had come over, after they had finished insulting Drake, I learnt all the people in the groups names which were:

Troy- NOT Bolton which is his surname, of course i knew that, but luckly I prevented it from coming out my big mouth.

Sharpay- The glitter goddess

Zeke- Apparently a Baker

Chad- The big haired boy.

Taylor- Apparently an einsteinette, and I thought I was smart.

Jason- Apparently an idiot, (along with chad).

Kelsi- The quiet but sweet one.

Ryan- The prancing dancer.

and last but not least, Claire- The cheerleader.

* * *

AN/POWERS

Troy-teleportation/can move things with his mind

Sharpay-able to read peoples mind/can tell people what

to do in their minds.

Zeke-enhanced senses/feels other peoples feelings

Chad-Copycat/flying

Taylor-Can know anything/sees the future

Jason- can make illusions/shape shifter

Kelsi-Can heel herself/heels others

Ryan-invisibility/control over people

Claire- same as kelsi

Gabby-?? (unknown)


	2. Ice tea

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing don't own high school

Disclaimer: I own nothing don't own high school

Musical (or its characters) and heroes.

Previously on my hero:

Gabby moved to east high, remembering her father and met the gang.

* * *

Gaby's POV

One Month later, the gang (which now included gabby)had become

great friends. Gabby and her mom were throwing a party and gabby invited the whole gang including their parents. Gabby was getting ready for the party, when she looked in the mirror and looked at her necklace given to her by her Father. As she touched it with her fingertips, it started glowing, like never before. What does this mean? she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She heard voices downstairs and assumed it was the gang and their parents. Quickly glancing in the mirror before greeting her guests, she noticed that her necklace was glowing even more than before. Without

thinking, she took it off and placed it carefully by the only photo of her dad.

She walked down the stairs to find the gangs parents and her mum greeting each other like they hadn't seen each other in years, but they've never met, right?

Come on Gaby! Her moms voice came from downstairs,

Yes, I know I have to be faithful to my fans!! She replied whilst walking down the stairs.

What fans? said sharpay.

uuuummmmm... you know no gabby began

i really don't know sharpay replied with a smirk on her face

you know theres...uummmmmm... what were we talking about again

you are worse than the boys, Taylor replied laughing at her friend.

Sharpays POV

we all sat in the lounge, chatting, when Chad, (being Chad) brought up the subject of death. After a lovely story about guts and blood

Jason said wouldn't it be ironic if you died in the living room? looking rather pleased with him self. Chad started laughing hysterically at Jason's smart remark while all the rest of us normal people looked at the two as if they had grown two heads.

boys are so stupid, especially my brothers. (Ryan and Troy) Except from Zeke. He is soooo dreamy!... anyway why cant we talk about all things pink and sparkly?

Do you guys want a drink? Gabby asked us. Dreaming away, i started thinking, do you think gabby has iced tea imported from England? Would it be rude to ask? I think ill just ask for water.

Water please I said still thinking of my beloved iced tea. Yeah me to everyone replied.

Gabby got up and walked to the door. As she was reaching for the door handle, she froze. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she screamed and vanished in front of our eyes.


	3. where is he?

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Gabby's POV**

I was really scared it was pitch black I couldn't see anything, one minute I was at home getting everyone drinks then a strange man appeared in front of me. It was really cold and I was sitting on the hard floor waiting for some one to rescue me.

It had been hours still no knight in shining amour. But the weirdest thing happened to me when i fell asleep i saw myself when i was little sitting in the corner just as i was now and some one came in the room and told me "you will pay for what your farther did" to say i was scared would be the understatement of the century. The man hit me and i immediately woke up to find myself alone but with bruise from the dream. I suddenly felt really tired and dizzy, i closed my eyes for one second when i opened them again I found myself at my front door, i knocked on the door, still feeling dizzy. Troy opened the door, and i fainted in his arms...

Sharpay's POV

"Gabby, Gabby wake up!" I was shit scared, my best friend was unconscious, and all the parents were doing was standing in the corner wondering whether to tell us something or not. something told me that they knew what was going on. i had an **great** idea, oh my god im a **genius**!! "Gabby, Jesse Mcartney is outside and wants to know if you will marry him!

she immediately jumped up and shouted "Where is he??" she looked around for him, and saw the rest of us. I hugged her. "Im so glad your ok, what happened?" the happy look on he face quickly disappeared, and turned into a scared and confused look.

A few weeks later...

Troy's POV

Nobody knew what happened that night, but still no one said anything because we knew that gabby wouldn't like it if we did. Sharpay told us that the parents had something to tell us. We were going to have a sleepover tonight at mine, ryan and shars house. Shar was running around making sure we were all ready, she had been on the phone for the past hour talking to the rest of the gang minus gabby, its obvious why, its just the fact that she calls us troyella and when she was on the phone i heard the words seats and scary movies, not that i mind, i have to admit that i would like to snuggle up to Gabby.


	4. Lipgloss

Troy's POV

everyone had arrived at my house and shar took over completely, she even told us all where to sit, but its all good cause i got to sit next to gabby (as you might have guest i have a crush on well actually i think i may love her). I don't know why Shar choose a scary movie,i know she hates them.

We were half an hour into the movie when i noticed that gabby was really scared, so i put my arms around her. She snuggled into me and I saw sharpay whisper something to taylor. I wonder what thats about. Gabby decided to get up and get a drink, so I decided to follow her.

In the kitchen

I noticed that Gabby was having trouble getting something off a high shelf, so I reached up behind her and grabbed whatever it was she wanted. She turned around to thank me but didn't realize how close we were. All of a sudden i found myself leaning in, and she was too, the most perfect moment... Her soft lips touched mine, I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, letting us explore each other even more. After about five minutes of making out we pulled away for oxygen, even though I never wanted it to end.

"So, does this mean that you umm... want to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at me and said, "I'd love too, but maybe we shouldn't tell the others just yet."

"Yeah, i agree, lets wait until it gets more serious...

But this means that I wont have the chance to kiss you all the time!"

"But don't you think its hot that we get to sneak around all the time?" she said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"hhhmmm", I replied, leaning into her once again, getting back to that perfect moment. But just as we started kissing, I heard chads footsteps, so we pulled away, even though I knew i had Gabby's lip gloss all around my mouth.

Chad walked in, with a bowl of popcorn and a popcorn filled mouth, surly this has made him more hyper, not that he is never hyper anyway. "Heguyswassuphowareyooimdoingreatthxwhyistroywearinglipgloss?itdoesntsuityouthoe."

"chad, would you calm down, hey guys what's with the lipgloss?"taylor asked looking at me weirdly i could see gabby out of the corner of my eyes trying not to laugh.

Jason, Kelsi, ryan and shar come in.

"Hey, guy's what are we doing in the kitchen" ryan asked

"OMG my brother is wearing lipgloss" Shar said no she shouted. "yeah seriously what's with the lipgloss?taylor asked frustrated. there was a lot of yeah's from everyone and i looked at gabby for help luckily she understood.

" we were messing about and i put some lipgloss on troy." she said pulling her lipgloss out of her pocket.I looked at the gang to see if they had bought it, it looked like they had except shar had this smirk on her face. "what kind of messing about?"shar asked moving her eyebrows up and down.

"They can't have been having sex we would have heard them, we know what troy is like when he is enjoying himself plus they both have their clothes on."Chad said happy with his answer, I swear I could kill him.


	5. AN

**I am sooooooooooo so sorry my computer broke so i have to go to my friends house to write the story's. I also have writers block, but there might be some new stories soon.**


	6. Powers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously_

_"OMG my brother is wearing lipgloss" Shar said no she shouted. "yeah seriously what's with the lipgloss?taylor asked frustrated. there was a lot of yeah's from everyone and i looked at gabby for help luckily she understood._

_" we were messing about and i put some lipgloss on troy." she said pulling her lipgloss out of her pocket.I looked at the gang to see if they had bought it, it looked like they had except shar had this smirk on her face. "what kind of messing about?"shar asked moving her eyebrows up and down._

_"They can't have been having sex we would have heard them, we know what troy is like when he is enjoying himself plus they both have their clothes on."Chad said happy with his answer, I swear I could kill him._

* * *

4 months later

Troy and gabby had been sneaking around for the whole time both falling more and more in love with each other, they new everything about each other, they were closer than some couples that had been together for years. which made it more difficult to hide. The parents had called everyone in and everyone was currently in the montez lounge. Everyone was sitting down waiting for one of the adult to tell them what was going on.

The parent seemed to be deep in conversation when gabby and shar said simultaneously

"what's going on?"

"Jinx!" gabby yelled "yes" she yelled while sharpay muttered something under her breath.

"no one say sharpay's name!........Damn it i did it again didn't I?" gabby said while everyone else laughed.

"your so cute" Troy said looking at her they both started leaning in but realized where they were pulling back.

"oooohhh troy's gonna get some" chad said in a sing song voice. which resulted in troy and gabby turning beet root.

"some what?" Jason asked

"duh......sex?"Chad replied

"with who?" jason asked confused

"dude you just total ruined my joke!" chad said getting in a strop.

"guys stop we brought you here for a reason!" Jack (troy, Ryan and sharpay's dad) said

"Can we hurry up me and gabs have a manicure appointment in an hour" shar said

"You have........." Jack said trying think of the right words, so he wouldn't scare the teenagers.

"special abilities" lucy said.

"like what?" Taylor asked suddenly interested.

"you haven't noticed?" Maria (gabby's mom) asked concerned.

All of the teenagers looked at each other and suddenly started admitting thing, everyone except gabby.(see chapter 1 for powers).

"so you have noticed anything nothing weird................no powers?" Maria asked her daughter.

Her daughter looked at her for a second complete and utterly confused until saying "am I being punk'd?"

"no sweetie, you know a couple of months ago when you were taken that was some one who has powers but doesn't use them how we use them". Maria said

"what like sylar from heroes?" gabby asked

"OMG! I love that program!" Claire said

"I know it the best ever who's your fav character?" gabby replied

"I like claire because she looks like me and has the same name as me" claire told her.

"I like peter because he has the coolest power and....." gabby said but was interrupted by her mother telling them too stop talking about heroes as they needed to find out who had powers.

"how are we going to find that out?" Taylor asked

"well different powers are triggered by different emotions, so if we start of with one of you and go through the different emotions. Who wants to go first" asked christina (chads mum).

"I will" sharpay said bouncing up and nearly nocking over gabby who she was sitting next to.

They talked her through some different emotions but couldn't get her to feel excited but gabby of course came to the rescue.

Gaby's POV

"okay shar close your eyes" I said

"you have to do it to just in case you all run out of the room and I will be here looking like and idiot." she said

"okay" i replied closing my eyes.

pretend we just walked into the mall and the jonas brothers are coming up to you". I said which was followed by shar squealing, god she is loud.

"i am not loud!" she said I opened one of my eyes to look at her "i didn't say that out load" i said looking at her then to the parents who looked rather please.

"what so I just read your thoughts?" she said getting excited "OMG! I will actually be gossip queen" she said.

Everyone had been done and everyone new their powers, everyone except me, apparently all 10 of us are special, there are other people like us but we are the most powerful and our parents were before us which will be past on to our children, so no pressure for us to have kids. Number one is the most powerful but even if you were ten you still are more powerful than anyone else. The parents have apparently figured it out

Ryan is number 10, Claire 9, Jason 8, Kelsi 7, Chad 6, Taylor 5, Zeke 4, Sharpay 3, Troy 2 and me 1 they think because Im the most powerful it will take a while for my powers to set in, but I mean lets face it of course I am number 1 look at me.

"you know I never realized how self centered gabby was until I could read her mind." shar said joking.

"please get out of my brain." I said. she can't find out secrets especially as everyone could hear.

"what secrets?" shar asked me

"Oh no you don't...lalalalalalalala" i tried blocking her out by noises but nothing seemed to work until I thought of something I was quite immediately, everyone looked at us.

"how the hell do you do that?" she asked me

"I don't know its a gift" I said

"what is she doing?" asked Claire

"she is thinking in spanish" sharpay said pausing to see if i had stopped and said "Hey! I heard sharpay and loco in the same sentence I know what that means" everyone laughed.

"Is that her power?" Chad asked.

"No thats just a skill" Maria said.


End file.
